Obsession
by Curiosity the Killer Cat
Summary: The slashers are forced by the FBI to go through a chat session or they will die. What will happen when they give the role to 13-year-old Jessica Johnson, who has been trained to act adult? One word: Obsession
1. The first chat

**The first chat**

_Thank you for all who are all rereading this. I went through it and found some of my spelling mistakes, and fixed them. You give me inspiration. I might add a new chapter before christmas, but it depends on how fast I get my other story done. I hope all of you enjoy this, and read more of it, because storys is my life's work. If you don't understand any part of the story, please contact me, and I will try to explain. By the way, their will be these short little author's notes at the top of ever chapter, but they are going to be shorter than this one after the first three chapters because the lack of words._

_The first day of the story._

* * *

NightTerror has signed in. DevilsNight has signed in. RedHead had signed in. CampLegand had signed in. RulerofHell had signed in.

Jessica Johnson looked at the screen. Last month, her bosses told everyone the news. The slashers where all bout to die, when the FBI came in and made them a deal. If they talk on a chat sight, more than five times a month, then later move in with the therapist assigned to them and not hurt him/her, then they would all be let go and live. It was an official when the FBI and the slashers signed the deal, there was no turning back. They didn't look for the best, but the least likely to get killed. Jessica, who was in a special program, was only thirteen, which was under most age restrictions of the slashers. She had medical problems, like one kidney, and asthma, which would cause the cannibals to think she isn't worth it, and she has mutable personality disorder. Their where still a lot of slashers that could kill her, but she was ready. Plus the deal would protect her.

This was still scary for her, because she had never met a slasher before. She had heard about them though. How their cruel, mean and evil. Jessica was never one to believe rumors, but their was proof to back them up. Her mind may have been trained to be an adults, but she still was a kid. This was terrifying to her. Putting her fear aside, she logged on.

JJ has signed in.

RulerofHell: Well, by the looks of it, not a lot of us are here.

JJ: There are more?

RulerofHell: Of cores. By what you just said, I'm amusing you are the therapist?

RedHead: Who else would pick a lame name like that?

NightTerror: Look in the mirror B*

RedHead: Shut up pizza face! At least mines not burnt cheese!

NightTerror: -Post had been deleted for profanity.

NightTerror's post has been deleted because it breaks the rules of the chat room.

RulerofHell: Please don't fight in front of JJ. It is improper and makes mockery of hell.

NightTerror: You're the mockery of hell, Pinnyboy.

RedHead: Yea, at least we ACT the part. You act like you got Pins shoved up your A*

Jessica laughed at them. They're not scary at all! Funny to be exact! People really fear these people? Maybe their only this way when their together. She wondered how many they are, and what where the names. She started typing again.

JJ: Ignore RedHead's comment, what are your names.

RulerofHell: Mine is Xipe Toxic.

RedHead: Please! No one calls you that! His name is Pinhead, Pinnyboy, or Piny. Mines Charles Le Ray, but call me Chuckey, tuts.

NightTerror: How do you even know it's a girl? It could be fifty year old man? You idiot. I'm the Dream Stalker, Son of a hundred maniacs, Spring wood Slasher, Freddy Krueger.

DevilsNight: Shut up Krueger! I'm Micheal Myers. Have you seen my friend Ghost face?

CampLegand: I'm Jason. R U a bad person? My mommy says that ur r.

Jessica smiled. Their dysfunctional, that's it. What was wrong with everyone else? Their normal as everyone else, just with a few nuts looks in their noggin. She had heard about tough slashers. They where the most popular of them all. She wondered tough...

JJ: My name is Jessica Johnson. I'm thirteen. I don't do bad things Jason, because have one kidney and Asama so I can't. No I haven't seen Ghost face, but I will tell you if I do, Okay?

NightTerror: WHAT? THEY GAVE US A KID TO HELP "FIX" US? YOU B*

RedHead: OMG A kid? Really? Lol

RulerofHell: I can even say I'm surprised. You sounded so mature, I thought you where at least thirty.

CampLegand: Ur 2 young 2 kill. I only kill boys ur age. Not girls.

DevilsNight: Thanks. I only kill my family when their that young, not strangers. To bad, Hu?

JJ: Yea... Pinhead, I was trained by the FBI to act older than my age. That's why they picked me out.

~ComeLittleChildren~ has signed on.

~ComeLittleChildren~: Your thirteen? ^o^ Well then...

NightTerror: YOU F* COPYCAT! GET THE HELL OFF!

RulerofHell: I recommend you to get off now. We can continue this tomorrow. That was Frederick's Remake. He prefers to children in bed.

JJ has signed off.

Jessica shuddered. She had heard about the remakes to. She didn't know if that was the originals, or the remakes. From what she knows, Pinhead, and Freddy are originals, but she isn't sure about the others. They could act like the others, so she was a little confused. She had to ask next time. She was creeped out by Freddy Remake, scene he does prefer children.

Jessica sighed and shut down the computer, and went to her room. She laid in bed, but didn't go to sleep. She was to excited by what she had just saw. They where so unusual to her, so different. Like a drug. Who would she meet next? What would they show? Would Micheal find his friend Ghost Face? Their where so many questions, but soon her eyes where drooping, and she went into a peaceful nights sleep.


	2. The storm

**The storm**

_Again, you all know whats happening. The short authors note. That's for all the viewers. I hope you enjoy this story, and this chapter. Oh, and please tell me if you have any suggestions or see any spelling mistakes. Oh, and I dedicate my stuffed animal to this chapter, who the stuffed animal in this story is like. Yes, I have a stuffed animal, it's a coping thing._

_Four a clock at night._

* * *

"-BOOM!-"

Jessica woke up from her peaceful sleep by lightning. She hugged her stuffed animal George, to her chest. Storms were one of her worst fears. They were like a bad luck sign to her. Ever since that night she had always been afraid. Of what, Jessica didn't know, but she was.

Unknown to Jessica, her face was pale white from shock, her dark cheery hair in curls and tangles from not putting it up the night before. The red and black paint on her fingernails where chipped from not being painted. Her blue-green/hazel eye were widened from the scare. All in all, she looked horrible.

She slowly got out of bed, making it creak in response. Her heart pounded faster with each movement she made.

"-CRACK-"

Jessica ran up the staircase as fast as she could, hearing the thunder sound again. When she arrived at the top, she took deep breaths trying to stop her heart from beating like she had just ran a hundred miles. "Gosh, why am I so afraid?", Jessica mumbled to herself. She was trained to be an adult, and here she was acting as if she were five.

She soon realized that she was in the collection room, where her computer was. She also had movies and books on many shelves, swords of all types on the wall, a TV, and computer games. It was all decorated to where it looked messy because none of it matched her yellow-flowered wallpaper.

That's when she remembered the chatroom, and the killers.

"Maybe one of them is on!", she thought.

Jessica ran to the computer, and turned it on. After the long loading process, she logged into the chat room.

JJ has signed in.

JJ: Hello. Is anyone here?

NightTerror has signed in.

Themostalsomeistsong has signed in.

Cream has signed in.

NightTerror: Why aren't you asleep, kid?

JJ: There's a thunderstorm where I live.

Themostalsomeistsong: Mummm, I can almost imagine what your fear must taste like.

Cream: Shut up freak!

NightTerror: Yeah, you creeper!

Themostalsomeistsong: That's my name, Freddy.

JJ: I'm confused. Who is TMAS? Oh... it's short for the Themostalsomeistsong...took me a minute to realize that.

NightTerror: He's Jeepers-Creepers. A lame a*

Cream: I'm GhostFace!

Jessica smiled when she heard the name GhostFace. This was Michael's friend. She wondered if they had reconnected yet. So she grabbed a water-bottle and started typing again.

JJ: Hey Michael said he was looking for you!

Cream: W-What? When did you meet him?!

NightTerror: Don't be so jealous stab face, she only talked to him on the chat.

JJ: I'm a little confused. Why would Ghost-Face be jealous?

NightTerror: Because he has a crush on him.

Jessica spit out all the water in her mouth, causing it to splatter on the computer screen.

A gay slasher? She was a gay supporter, but this was such a shock to her. A slasher, who murders and kills is gay? If so, how many more are gay? Are all of them?

Cream: NO I DON'T!

JJ: Are all of you gay?

NightTerror: Hell no. Only the pansy a* over there.

JJ: Does Michael like him back?

Cream: Get this straight. I don't like Michael, and I'm not gay.

Themostalsomeistsong: You should get straight. I can smell your arousal for him from another country.

NightTerror: XD Nope, and that's why he's denying it.

Cream: I'm not gay!

NightTerror: Is that why you I've been...dreaming so vividly about him and you? You know the one, when Michael and you are just finishing a kill, and he's covered in blood. He tells you that you need "a reward".

Cream: LIES! ALL LIES!

Jessica was so caught up in the chat, that she didn't remember the storm dying down. Or the light from her window shining.

When she did see, she sighed. In a few hours she would go to work, and have to tell them the information she had gained. It felt wrong to do that, like she was betraying them or something. So she decided she wouldn't tell them the Ghost-Face part, just some useless information. If he were to find out, she doubted he would ever forgive her. JJ sighed, and logged off.

JJ: Have to go to work. See you later.

JJ has logged off.

After brushing her hair and teeth, redoing her nails, putting George on her newly made bed, taking a shower, and putting on fresh clothes, she left for work. Jessica lived in the country, so she had to call a cab. After an hour, it arrived. The cab driver was an overweight, thirty year old Italian man.. He had no family, but after years of driving her, he saw Jessica as a make-shift daughter.

"Hey Gabe!", Jessica greeted him. He smiled at her.

"Get in if you don't want to be late Jess. I don't want to hear your sorry (exclusive) complaints", Gabe said with a smirk. She laughed a little. "Hey, who's paying for this ride?"

Gabe rolled h eyes. "I'll pay if you get in this car."

Jessica got in the cab, a buckled her seatbelt.

"Anywhere special today?" He asked.

"Nah, only work.", She said. He sighed. "That's it. You're going to the park today." Her eyes widened. "What? No! Kids do that!" He laughed. "You are a kid. Enjoy it while you still have it."


	3. The First Meating

**_The first meating._**

_Again, one of these. This one will be long, because the words in this story is less than my normal, a thousand words. There is few times they are less than a thousand, and that was only once in my story. I try to end my story, which they all end at chapter ten, with over ten thousand words. Yep, I'm an over achiever. After this chapter I won't have to do long author notes like this one because I will have over a thousand words in the chapter, not just the chapter and the author's notes. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, because it took me a long time to write. Happy late Halloween every body!_

_An hour later at work. _

* * *

When Jessica arrived at work, the power went out. Worse than that, she had to be stuck out in the rain all day. Not fun at all. When she was finally let inside, they rushed her for a report, that, if she hadn't been stuck outside, would have finished. Did life always have to hate her?

Here she was, typing as fast as she could, writing about small facts of the slashers. Mainly how the others felt about PinHead. Jessica laughed as she remembered the conversation. Her coworker, Jack, stared at her oddly. She mouthed, "Slashers." He shook his head, and mouthed back, "They're killers Jess." Jessica sighed. He would never understand. She didn't even know how she did...

She jumped out of her seat when a hand touched her shoulder. When she looked up, there were Jack's green eyes staring down at her with worry. He took her hand, and led her to a closet. When they were both inside, he whispered, "Jess! Are you an idiot?"

She shook her head in defense, " You wouldn't, no wait couldnt understand" His fierce eyes looked down at her, from his height of 5'5. She was 5'1.5, so she was immediately a bit intimidated by him, even if she would never tell him that.

"Make me understand.", He spoke softly. She couldn't hold anything in when he was like this. He was her best friend, one of her only friends. "They're just so... funny. Normal. Dysfunctional. At first I was afraid, but there's a whole different side to them...", Jessica said. His eyes softened further, "But they're killers. They would kill you without a second thought if it weren't for the deal. Jess, you're my friend, I can't have you taken away by them, okay?" He brushed his blond hair back with a sigh. Jess nodded. "Okay...", She spoke quietly, and he let her out of the closet.

As she sat down in her desk she was confused. Yes they were killers, but they were different from what he said. He was only fourteen, what did he know? Unless he had experience with them, but that was impossible, her mind told her. Why, or how would he? Jack would have told her! This was all nonsense, but something in the back of her mind remembered a part of the conversation...

Jessica sighed. This was all to much stress. So when she was making sure Jack wasn't looking, she grabbed her phone and logged in to the chat room by wi-fi. Some where already logged in, talking about how one of them had to go into questioning. What?

"JESSICA!", Her boss yelled before she could even log in. She ground her teeth in irritation. Life hated her, it really did. Jessica stood, and walked to her boss's desk. "Yes, Mr. Alicorn.", she said as politely as she could. He turned his nose up to her, "I want you to question Hannibal Lector in the room. The young one." Jessica's eyes widened. She got to meet a slasher? In life? This made her smile on the inside, but not on the outside, because she didn't want anyone to know she enjoyed this.

When she walked to "The room" which was a simple square box with four white walls, there was a cute boy sitting in the chair. That wasn't the only thing she noticed. She felt a... rush being this close to him. Like there was a powerful thing drawing her to him. Like she was tied to him in some way by the red string of fate.

Hannibal watched her closely. He smiled at what he saw. Obsession. A very big case of what he is seeing. He wondered how long it would take her to be completely obsessed. Not to just him, but everyone she sees, which could easily turn lethal. This would be very interesting, because he knew only the Creeper and himself would be able to tell the difference. Well, with the Creeper's sniffing habit as a "helping-hand" of course. But they would still, most probably, be the only ones. Jessica quickly sat down. "Hello, Mr. Lector. My name is Doctor Jessica Johnson." She held out her hand out her hand to shake. When he shook it, he said simply, "Please, call me Hannibal." She smiled.

"So", Jessica drawled out, "I would like to know how you are taking the deal?" Hannibal shrugged, "Just fine. It will be a little hectic when we move in with our therapist, but we will adjust." She blushed a little, "I am the therapist." He blinked in surprise. What? He thought. "You? But you're a... child!", he said. Jessica puffed out her cheeks. "I was trained to be an adult. I may look like a child, but I'm not mentally."

Hannibal still couldn't believe it. The remake Frederick... she wouldn't last a day! The buzzer sounded, telling them their session was up. His eyes where still wide when she left the room. They were going to live with a child on the brink of obsession. "This will be very..."


End file.
